Breezie Summer Camp : episode 5 : Breezie Summer Camp! The Musical
by Opel Vectra
Summary: To gain fame and attention, Breezie, Tails and Cosmo create a musical adaptation of their adventures in which Chris and Helen are a part of...
1. Don't go Breaking My Heart

23 days before Christmas…

At the BSC…

(Music)

"Tails: Don't go breaking my heart…  
Cosmo: I couldn't if I tried  
Tails: oh Honey if I get restless  
Cosmo: Baby you're not that kind

Tails: Don't go breaking my heart  
Cosmo: You take the weight off me  
Tails: oh Honey when you knock on my door  
Cosmo: I gave you my key

Both: Woooooohooooooooo….Nobody knows it  
Tails: When I was down  
Cosmo: I was your clone  
Both: Woooooohooooooooo….Nobody knows it (Nobody knoooooooooooows it)  
Tails: Right from the start  
Cosmo: I gave you my heart…woooooooooooooho….I gave you my heart"

Breezie- okay, stop…

Cosmo- what's wrong?

Breezie- for the twenty-second time, that's CLOWN! Not clone…

We'll never make it if you don't stop cloning around…

Tails- I think you mean "clowning around"…

Breezie- yeah that too…

Tails and Cosmo were singing "Don't go breaking my heart"…

For Breezie's musical play:

"Breezie Summer Camp"…

After a 23rd mistake on the song,

The gang decided to take a break and have a walk when…

The hedgebot suddenly hears someone singing…

It came from that studio…

The trio decided to check…

It was Helen…

A blonde girl in a wheelchair whose parents had a fight with Breezie…

She refused to have Helen on her summer camp…

The girl was singing "Jump" from Van Halen…

And could switch from electric guitar to keyboard…

She worked really hard…

Soon, Helen gets much applause by her parents and Chris, making Luna Loud (Lincoln's brother from "Loud House") jealous…

Tails- hey look…it's "Van Helen"…get it? "Van Helen"

I cracked me up…

Breezie- I want that girl on my play…

(To Helen) oh my goodness! It's "Van Helen"!

Good show wheelchair girl…

Helen-Thank you Ms. Breezie…

Breezie- just call me Breezie, Breezie's the name, taking good care of kids is the game…

Helen's dad- taking good care? You call what you did to our child "TAKING GOOD CARE"?

Helen's mom- let me get a piece of that hedgebot Doug…That's…

Breezie- Those snooty parents again of all places…

Helen's dad- we've found you… stupid hedgebot…

Breezie- Stupid Hedgebot? I think you're the stupid parents around here… you're comparing myself to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to raise your kid!

Helen's dad- I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!

Helen's mom- ladies first!

Helen- Mom! Dad! Please don't…

Tails- wooohooo! Now we're talking! Bring it on!

Sometimes later,

After a brutal fight…

At Helen's, the bell rang…

Chris opened,

It was Breezie and Tails…

"What is it?"

Breezie- sorry to disturb you guys…

We come in peace…

Tails and I wanted to apologize for the fights…for rejecting Helen and for making trouble in your class…

We were thinking maybe… can we talk to Helen?

Chris- no, I can't let you…

Helen- of course… come in…

Tails- Breezie and I are so sorry for what happened… we heard you singing and thought…

Would you like to be on our musical play, you and Chris?

Helen- a musical play?

Tails- yes… It will be called: "Breezie Summer Camp"…

A masterpiece…

Helen- well I…what do you think Chris ?

Chris- why not? I'm sure Helen will be happy to participate…

Excuse us one second Helen…

Chris went in private to talk…

Tails- what are you planning now?

You think we don't see what you're doing…

Chris- what do you mean?

Tails- well you…

Chris- okay, okay… here's the deal, Helen and I participate in your play, while you guys help me get rid of Garrison and Prowler…

Not Kill them, just humiliate them in an AOSTH slapstick manner…

Breezie- just one trick?

Chris-yes… and Sonic will be yours Hedgebot…

Tails- Breezie…

Breezie- DEAL!

Chris- fine!


	2. Animal I Have Become

22 days before Christmas…

At the BSC…

Chris (dressed as Freddy Krueger) - your summer camp is mine Hedgebot!

Breezie- oh yeah? Let me show you the "animal" I have become!

(Music) (Electric guitar: Helen)

"I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
And help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal…"

(Song: "Animal I have become" by Three Days Grace)

While Breezie, Chris and Helen were rehearsing for the play…

Cosmo and Tails went to give out flyers about the play…

At Amy Birnbaum school…

Garrison- Excuse me Ms. Prower…

Principal Prower- what is it?

Garrison- It's a flyer from "Breezie Summer Camp"

Principal Prower- a flyer from that freaky summer camp? Very interesting…

Garrison- It tells she created a musical play…

Principal Prower- I know! But Sonic don't…

And Sonic was on Breezie's side…

Mr Garrison?

Garrison- Yes Ma'am?

Principal Prower- Hide the truth to Sonic and make sure Breezie's play is dead…

Like Romeo and Juliet…

Garrison- Yes Ma'am…


	3. Chapter 3

At the BSC…

Chris: "Breezie is a hedgebot from our imagination  
And when she's tall  
She's what we call a hedgebot sensation  
Breezie's friends are cute and small  
They come from lots of places  
After school they meet to play  
And sing with happy faces  
Breezie shows us lots of things  
Like how to play pretend  
ABC's, and 123's  
And how to be a friend  
Breezie comes to play with us  
Whenever we may need her  
Breezie can be your friend too  
If you just make-believe her!"…

Awww man… I can't get that stupid song out of my head…

Tails- I pity you pal…

Chris- so how was that? Did Garrison and Prower fell into our trap?

Cosmo- we have no idea… we just put the flyers in letterboxes…

Chris- I swear, when I'll get my hands on them, I'll…

Tails- the letterboxes?

Chris- NO! Garrison! I'm gonna kill Garrison!

Helen- Chris, we need to talk…

Chris- Helen, stay out of this!

Helen- let Mr. Garrison alone Chris…

He fired me from school like Breezie did…

Past is past…

What's the problem?

Chris- well… I… forget it…

Chris felt ashamed…


	4. Chapter 4

15 days before Christmas…

"Breezie Summer Camp! The Musical" is about to begin…

Lincoln/Luna Loud was here…he/she was on Helen's parents side against Breezie (the hedgebot didn't choose him)…

But Helen was missing…

Breezie- the seats are full!

Let the play begin!

Tails- but where's the wheelchair girl?

Chris- her name is Helen, and…what? Where is she?

I'll look for her while you guys start…

Breezie- but…but…

Chris- do what I say!

Breezie- hey! I give the orders here…

Cosmo- Breezie look! Sonic is in the crowd…

Tails- perfect! Let's party!

Breezie- wait a sec…

(To Lincoln/Luna) Hey kid!

Lincoln/Luna- me?

Breezie- yes! Do you sing?

Lincoln/Luna-my sister is…I mean…I'm a rockstar so…

Breezie- Fine! Show me what you got!

MUSIC!

("Breezie is a hedgebot from our imagination  
And when she's tall  
She's what we call a hedgebot sensation  
Breezie's friends are cute and small  
They come from lots of places  
After school they meet to play  
And sing with happy faces  
Breezie shows us lots of things  
Like how to play pretend  
ABC's, and 123's  
And how to be a friend  
Breezie comes to play with us  
Whenever we may need her  
Breezie can be your friend too  
If you just make-believe her!")


	5. Chapter 5

List of songs:

"Breezie's theme song" (everyone)

"Don't Go Breaking My heart" (Tails and Cosmo)

"Animal I have become" (Breezie)

Helen's parents were boring but the crowd was enjoying it…

Meanwhile, at the BSC playrooms, Chris…

Chris- Helen where are you?

Chris heard something weird…

Something like Helen panicking…

"CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"

That came from the girl's toilets…

Chris came in…

He saw Garrison raping Helen…

Garrison- Hey Thorndyke! We were waiting for ya! And I was really having fun you know!

Chris- get the hell away from her you twit!…

Helen- Chris! Look out!

Chris gets knocked by Principal Prower with a baseball bat

Principal Prower- you've been a bad boy Thorndyke…to bad "No Legs"'s not here to see ya behind bars…

In the papers…

"Chris Thorndyke behind bars for murdering and raping his friend Helen…and Mr. Garrison and I: national heroes!"

My school has to be perfect…

So I'm gonna make her die…so she'll not bothering us anymore!

Any last request Thorndyke ?

Chris- Take care of Mr Hat for me…

Garrison- Mr Hat… with a Christmas hat…yay…

Garrison takes off the hat…revealing a grenade's pin…

Mr Hat's head was a grenade indeed…

Chris- Retreat!

Principal Prower- oh Sonic Honey Iced Tea…

Chris left with Helen in his arms while Prower and Garrison die in a huge explosion…

Everyone came thinking the explosion was part of the play…

Lincoln- hey! That's the bald man who murdered Ronnie-Anne!

Chris and the BSC are now considered as heroes by everyone…

…including Helen's parents…

She kisses Chris on the lips, returning her feelings…

Sonic and Breezie get back together…

End of the episode…


End file.
